Cosas que odio de vos
by Yupina Li
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se llevan peor que gatos y perros pero esto esta por cambiar muy pronto. One-shot basado en la canción "Cosas que odio de vos" de Floricienta, por favor denle una oportunidad a esta historia.


Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP ( aunque que no daría yo por que Shaoran fuera mío T-T) en cambio la historia si me pertenece, esta basada en la canción "Cosas que odio de vos" de Floricienta.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

**Cosas que odio de vos**

Ya estaba harta, había soportado todo lo que le había hecho pero eso ya era el colmo, ahora por su culpa tenían que quedarse a recoger los materiales que utilizaron en la fiesta de deportes después de clases, todo gracias a una estúpida pelea, que como siempre, el había iniciado.

A veces deseaba nunca haberle conocido, pero por lo pronto tendría que soportarlo mientras guardaban todas las cosas, es decir en ese preciso momento. Solo rogaba a dios que le diera la paciencia suficiente para soportar durante todo ese rato.

**_Nunca pensé que encontraría_**

**_Alguien distinto como vos_**

**_si fue dificil el encuentro_**

**_conocerte conocerte fue un error_**

En definitiva le hacia daño tenerlo cerca, lo odiaba tanto que le gustaría olvidar quien era, algunas veces deseaba que se fuera muy lejos de ella y por siempre si era posible.

**_en tantas cosas yo te odio_**

**_que me hace mal estar con vos_**

**_quisiera tenerte muy lejos_**

**_olvidarme olvidarme de quien sos_**

Pero lo que mas odiaba de el era que lo amaba, por mas que la fastidiara todo el día, es más le encantaba que lo hiciera. Le encanta su sonrisa cuando le ganaba en alguna pelea, sus ojos ámbar, la forma en que la miraba, lo que le hacia sentir con solo un rose, el chico la volvía loca.

Pero tenía que bajar de su nube y admitir la triste realidad, no había forma de que una chica como ella le llegase a gustar a alguien como Shaoran Li.

**_odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora_**

**_esos ojos verde cielo_**

**_y tu forma de mirar_**

**_odio de vos como se mueve tu boca_**

**_lo que siento si me rozas_**

**_lo que dices al hablar_**

**_odio de vos que no te odio_**

**_ni un poquito_**

**_que me gustas y que ya no puedo mas_**

**_porque creo que te amo_**

**_mas que a nadie_**

**_mas que a todo yo te amo_**

**_yo te amo no te odio_**

No entendía que le pasaba, bueno si lo entendía , pero eran demasiadas cosas las que le ocurrían. La chica le gustaba, es más la amaba, pero también era muy divertido molestarla. Aunque al principio podría decirse que la odiaba, ahora ya no mas. En realidad desde que la conoció había llamado su atención, sin embargo no encontró otra forma de acercarsele que molestándola.

**_Me pasan tantas cosas juntas_**

**_Que se me parte la razón_**

**_En mi cabeza yo te odio_**

**_Y mi corazón mi corazón está con vos_**

Pero ya no lo soportaba tenía que decirselo y justo ahora tenía la oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

**_Será el comienzo de una historia_**

**_Será tal vez un gran amor_**

**_Es tan intenso lo que siento_**

**_Es tan grande es tan grande esta pasión_**

Le gustaban tantas cosas de ella, a su vista era perfecta, le encantaba su cabello, su risa, los gestos que hacia si estaba enojada o feliz, su alegría, que fuera distraída, que era muy hermosa, pero sobretodo adoraba sus ojos esmeraldas.

**_Odio de vos esos bucles de princesa_**

**_Esa risa que es tan fresca_**

**_Tu carita de muñeca_**

**_Odio de vos tus colores estridentes_**

**_Y tus tules y tus flores_**

**_Tan hermosa y diferente_**

**_Odio de vos que no te odio_**

**_Ni un poquito que me gustas_**

**_Y que ya no puedo mas_**

**_Porque creo que te amo mas que a nadie_**

**_Mas que a todo_**

**_Yo te amo yo te amo no te odio_**

Se acerco a ella he hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría, la abrazó por la cintura y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Ella que estaba de espaldas dio un brinco por la sorpresa y su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- le respondió- Sakura yo se que tu me odias, pero no me importa y si me odias aun más después de que te diga algo muy importante para mi prometo que te dejaré tranquila.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, juraría que parecía tomate maduro de lo roja que estaba, el nunca se había comportado así ¿Qué le sucedía ahora?

- Tu... Tu me gustas... Y mucho- ok si antes estaba raro, ahora lo estaba aun más. Una de dos, o unos extraterrestres la habían raptado y ahora se encontraba en un universo alterno donde Shaoran Li estaba enamorado de ella, o simple y sencillamente estaba soñando, aunque más bien no era ninguna de las dos porque el abrazo se sentía muy real.

-Déjate ya de bromas y sueltamente Li- dijo aguantando se las ganas de golpearlo por tener el descaro de decirle eso.

-N o es una broma- la giro para quedar frente a frente y lo que hizo dejo a Sakura sin aliento y convencida de que definitivamente no estaba soñando ni el estaba bromeando; Shaoran la estaba besando de una forma muy dulce y cuando por fin pudo salir del shock en el que se encontraba ella comenzó a corresponderle.

Al separarse ella estaba aun más roja que antes si fuera posible y noto que el se hallaba en las mismas condiciones.

- Shaoran... Tu también me gustas mucho- dijo agachando la cabeza, el con delicadeza tomo su barbilla y alzo su cabeza para poder verla a los ojos.

-Supongo que si te pregunto que si quieres ser mi novia dirás que si¿No?- dijo sonriendo de lado con una mirada impregnada de amor.

-No lo sé, convenceme- contestó ella devolviendo le la sonrisa y el la volvió a besar.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿Qué tal? hace bastante que no subo una historia jeje espero que les haya gustado este one-shot tanto como a mi. Esta idea surgió un día que estaba escuchando las canciones de Floricienta con mi mejor amiga mientras recordábamos nuestra infancia jaja bno pues es todo por ahora. Porfa dejen reviews que siempre es lindo para una como autora escuchar sus opiniones, espero subir algo nuevo pronto así que nos estamos leyendo jeje

Besos

Li Sakura-hime :3

P.S: disculpen mis faltas de ortografía jeje


End file.
